epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PertyQwerty/Willy Wonka vs Milton Hershey. PertyQwerty's Epic Rap Battles of History
Hello, and welcome to the premier of PertyQwerty's Epic Rap Battles of History! Thank you to everyone who gave me suggestions about a month back. I have the first six battles all planned. This battle suggestion comes from the AWC Julian Moore. Special thanks goes to Bobdave for making my Nav, ERBofSmoshery for making the cover art and LeandroDaVinci for making the title cards. They all turned out awesome! This battle is between Milton Hershey, founder of Hershey's Chocolate, and Willy Wonka, owner of the fictional candy company "Wonka Candy Company." Cast Nice Peter as Wily Wonka EpicLLOYD as Milton Hershey Intro 'EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!' ' ' 'BEGIN!' Milton Hershey: I'm entering your midget sweatshop without a stupid golden ticket, To chew you out like Violet, take the mic then spit it! I've got the largest chocolate manufacturing company! While this eccentric H.H. Holmes rip-off kills children in his factory! You must be in a world of your imagination if you think I haven't Roahl Dahl over you! Your rhymes are spoiled rotten, I'm sending you down the garbage chute! I'll take you, your little freaks and Charlie, throw you all into the bucket! You brag about your everlasting gobstopper? Here's mine, go ahead and suck it! Willy Wonka: Ration your bars Milton, if you want to go to war. Or just stay on the farm, unless you want to see what the candyman has in store. Fail a rap test in my factory and I'll leave you stranded! My raps are sweeter than any of those kisses you've planted! Fizzy lift you to the fans if you dare try to touch this! I'll drown you with my chocolate flows like your name is Augustus! You almost took the Titanic? Well that's a shame. I'm acclaimed while people only know your last name. Milton Hershey: Your disses are coming up short. Did your oompa-loompas write your lines? I don't need your wonkavator to send you to the sky! None of your crazy inventions can stop your inevitable fate! I'll leave you in a more depressed state than your Tim Burton remake! Willy Wonka: ''*beat stops*'' There is no earthly way of knowing, Which direction my flows are going. Not a spec of light is showing so the danger must be growing. By the fires of hell are glowing, is the grizzly reaper MC mowing? Yes! The danger must be growing as my raps keep on flowing! And they're certainly not showing any signs that they are slowing! ''*beat starts and intensifies*'' AAAAHHHHH! My raps are a blur, beginning to slur! You infer that you'll win, you're fucking insane, that is for sure! Your victory cannot occur no matter what you spur! You get nothing! You lose! Good day sir! Outro: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! E-PIC-RAP BAT-TLES OF HISTORY! Poll: Who Won? Milton Hershey Willy Wonka Hint: Here's a lttle clue for the next battle. :3 Category:Blog posts